In any dimension
by Phinbellafan2298
Summary: Isabella and 2nd dimension Phineas feels like their crushes are being too oblivious to their feelings. 2nd dimension Phineas then asks advice from Isabella and everything will turn out what they expected. Pairings: Phinbella and Alt. Phinbella.


**Hi! For Thought we were meant to be readers, sorry I couldn't update today, I don't feel so good.**

**I don't own ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I skipped happily across the street to my best friend's house. I peeked through the fence and saw Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree. I smiled widely then opened the door.

"Whatcha doin'?" I asked cheerfully

The two boys looked up and saw me. Phineas smiled then pointed at the scattered blueprints on the grass.

"Today we're either making a robot buddy that will do anything for you or look for the hidden treasure in the sewer." Phineas replied perkily

"Cool!" I commented then sat next to Phineas, hoping for him to smell my new perfume

He sniffed a little then he turned his head towards me.

"Do you smell that Isabella?" He asked curiously

"Smell what?" I asked, pretending to not know what he was referring to

"It smells like," he paused then sniffed again, "strawberry."

"Strawberry?" I asked innocently

Ferb sighed then turned Phineas' head and pulled my sleeve to Phineas' nose.

"Strawberry, huh. What a coincidence!" Phineas announced

I groaned mentally. Sometimes Phineas was just TOO oblivious.

* * *

**2nd Dimension Phineas' POV**

I walked across the street with Perry, or should I say, Platyborg. I opened the door and once I entered, I found myself tied up, my feet were almost at my ear and my hands tied at my back. The lights opened then I put on an annoyed look at the firestorm girl.

"Oops," Gretchen said then giggled nervously, "sorry."

She pulled one end of the rope then I was out of the 'trap'.

"You know, you should really lessen the security here." I said

"What if Normbots come again?" Isabella asked with her hands on her waist

"Um, sorry?" I replied

Honestly, everyone in the headquarters respects her, while me, I not just respect, but idolize.

"You better be." She mumbled then walked to her work station

I sighed.

"What's wrong Phineas?" Gretchen asked

I looked at her then drooped my shoulders.

"Isabella." I replied

"Well what about her? Being bossy or something?" She asked

I shook my head no, "Oblivious."

"Oblivious, how?" Gretchen asked

"You'll see." I replied

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet and I went to the sewer. Phineas decided to just look for the treasure instead of to build the robot. He thought it would be different from our daily stuff. We walked cautiously at the sewer. Phineas leading, holding up a blueprint, though I still don't get it, should he hold a map? We paused for a while.

"Uh, Phineas." I started

"Yes Isabella?" He asked without looking at me and studying the blueprint

"Don't you somehow think this is dangerous?" I asked

He looked at me then gave me an amused grin.

"I won't put you in any danger Isabella." He stated

For once today, he showed affection.

* * *

**2nd Dimension Phineas' POV**

Isabella looked at the monitor while I sat on a chair next to her. For some reason, I was starting to get bored. My counterpart once told me to seize the day, make the impossible, possible. And I promised to do that. But what am I doing now? Well, I guess when you love somebody, you have to make sacrifices.

Ferb walked over to Isabella and gave her a blueprint. She held it and both studied it.

I mentally groaned.

"Hmm, maybe the people on the west side would like to stay at the east while we clean up, how does that sound?" Isabella asked to Ferb

Ferb, as usual, nodded.

"Great!" Isabella said, "But wait, the population then would be too high and the others would flee off the country. What do you think should we do?"

I got enough of the conversation to say that I was sleepy. My eyelids were dropping so I decided to just check what Baljeet, sorry, Doctor Baljeet was doing.

"Hey Baljeet," I greeted

"Doctor Baljeet." He emphasized the word 'doctor'

"Yeah, so what are you up to today?" I asked then took a chair and sat next to him

"You remember Doofenshmirtz's other-dimensionator right?" Baljeet asked

I nodded slowly.

"I decided to fix it." Baljeet announced

"Wait, then you would use it?" I asked

"Yes I will! I want to know how many the dimensions are." Baljeet replied

"Won't that break the rules?" I asked

"It wouldn't if nobody knows." He said in a slightly teasing way

My eyes went wide at his thoughts. "Oh no! I am not going to just close my mouth on this matter."

"Aww come on." Baljeet said, "If you want, you could go to the first dimension and talk to Isabella there. I heard she's kind and forgiving."

"Isabella? There? Kind?" I asked

He nodded his head.

I looked around to see if there are any people there.

"Deal!"

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

We walked through the sewer for a few more minute and I'm starting to get annoyed. Usually, I won't when it comes to Phineas being oblivious, but today, his oblivious just got worse.

We paused again then Phineas and Ferb talked, Ferb was now leading.

"So, we took a left, then the right, then what now?" Phineas asked

Ferb looked at the blueprint and studied it carefully. He pointed at the left then we started heading there.

* * *

**2nd Dimension Phineas' POV**

Even though I had a little deal with Baljeet, I still went with Isabella. Of course, why would I spend a day not seeing her? Ferb and Isabella paused then looked at the blueprint.

"Seems like this jungle's a bit too complicated for us. Mind if you create some gadgets?" Isabella asked

Sometimes, 'you' just refer to Ferb not Phineas AND Ferb. I put on a bored expression as Ferb pulled out another blueprint for a, well, I didn't bother to know. As Ferb made his gadget, I stood there. I mentally sighed then continued my bored expression.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

After what seemed like forever, we finally found the treasure, which was a pile of helmets. We headed home. Buford and Baljeet were the first two to go while I stayed with Phineas and Ferb, Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher insisted.

"So what did you boys do today?" Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher asked

"We looked for treasure under the sewer." Phineas replied

"What active imaginations." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher sighed happily

"Hey, where's Perry?" Phineas asked

"Phineas, he went with us at the sewer, didn't you notice him?" I asked

He wore a confused look and looked under the table and smiled.

"Oh there you are Perry!" He said

Ferb looked at me when Phineas was under the table getting Perry and motioned me to go outside. I questioned him with a look. I looked back at the sliding door and saw a pale boy peeking.

"Hey mom, where's Candace?" Phineas asked when he finally sat on the chair with Perry on his lap

"With Stacy." Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher replied

"Oh, okay." Phineas smiled

* * *

**2nd dimension Phineas' POV**

When we succeeded on what we did, we headed back to the headquarters and I saw that Baljeet was waiting for me. I smiled then entered the first dimension, him following.

I found a street so colorful with a sign.

"Maple Drive." I read

I shrugged then decided to go there. I saw a house with yellow walls and a brown roof. I walked over to the fence and took a peek. I saw my, Ferb's and Isabella's counterparts. I snuck in quietly and hid next to the glass door. The mom counterpart went to the kitchen leaving the three kids alone at the dining table. My counterpart went under the table and looked for Perry while Ferb looked at me.

In my surprise, I went to side of the sliding door where I am unseen. In a few minutes then, I heard Isabella saying goodbye to my and Ferb's counterparts and going out from the sliding door. I hid at the other part of the house but then she looked at me.

"Who are you?" She asked

"I, I, um, I'm Ph-Phineas." I stuttered

"O...kay." She replied, "Why's your name Phineas, and why do you look like him?"

"I, uh, came from another dimension." I replied

"Hmm, well, since I obviously saw much more weird cases with my own eyes, I think I believe you." She said, "So why are you here?"

"Well, uh, you see, MY Isabella-."

"Wait, wait, wait, YOUR Isabella? As in, you're dating?" Isabella asked

"Not really." I mumbled, "She could be... quite oblivious."

"Oh, just like the Phineas here." She said, "I feel your pain."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you." I said, "I want to know what Isabella wants."

"Well, what kind of girl is she?" Isabella asked

I looked at her with a confused frown.

"Oh, right, sorry." She said

"So?" I asked

"Hmm, what I like is just a simple boy who will do anything to make me happy, and yet, he could defend himself from me." Isabella said, "Just like you."

"Well, I can't just barge in and say 'I love you Isabella'." I said

"You have a point." Isabella replied

"Look at it this way, what does Phineas do?" Isabella asked

"Build stuff." I replied

"And why do I like him?" She asked

"Because he... builds stuff!" I announced, "Thanks so much Isabella!"

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

I went out of the house to bring Isabella home, mom insisted. As I went out, I heard a guy talking.

"Hmm, what I like is just a simple boy who will do anything to make me happy, and yet, he could defend himself from me. Just like you." Isabella said, I think

I cleaned my ears for a while, then I thought if it's just my imagination.

"I love you Isabella!" Was the next thing I heard

It was that. Just that. It broke my heart. I can't believe Isabella likes a guy and she didn't tell me. Well, I wasn't hurt because she didn't tell me that she liked a guy, but I was hurt that she likes a guy. I entered for a while. I can't bear to hear the rest of their conversation.

* * *

**2nd dimension Isabella's POV**

I went to check on Baljeet but found that he wasn't there and the Other-Dimensionator was open. I groaned then entered the other dimension. I found myself on Maple Drive on the first dimension. Suddenly, I knew where he would be going. I ran to the Flynn-Fletcher residence and entered the backyard. I looked for Baljeet but found Isabella and Phineas instead.

I cleared my throat then they looked at me.

"Leave my guy alone." I said as I pulled Phineas to my back

"I am in so much trouble." Phineas mumbled

"Hmm, looks like you got your Isabella, Phineas." My counterpart said, "Take good care of her."

She smiled at me.

"You really like pink?" I asked in a girl-ish manner

"Yeah." She replied

"Wow. I never expected to see you like that. I thought you'd be wearing, I don't know, same as mine." I stated

'Well Phineas likes it, I think." She said

"This Phineas?" I asked as I pointed to the boy behind me

She shook her head no, "His counterpart."

"Oh, that Phineas." I said

"You know him?" She asked

"Of course, they were the one who insisted to get their Perry back instead of leaving him alone in another dimension." I replied

"Uh huh, but why don't I know that?" She asked

"It's better to not know anything about it." I replied

"Okay. Anyway, good luck to you two." Isabella said as she smiled

"This guy? Oh please, he's oblivious." I said

"Wait, me? Oblivious?" Phineas asked

"Yeah." I replied

"How can I be oblivious?" Phineas asked

"Well, you questioned about the security earlier, if I didn't think you're cute, I'd probably leave you tied up like that while at the air, dangling." I replied

I heard him gulp.

"You said, you think I'm cute." Phineas replied

I sighed, "Let's go."

I dragged him out of the backyard but gave my counterpart one tip.

"You know, your Phineas might not be oblivious. Maybe he's just afraid that you'd reject him, or maybe he thinks that when you two go out and things don't go as planned, you two would lose your friendship, so, go easy on him, okay?" I asked

She nodded.

* * *

**Phineas' POV**

When I finally felt that I should go out and confess my feelings for Isabella, I went outside and found her there, staring at the fence door.

"Hey Isabella." I said

She looked at me then smiled.

"I, um, heard you earlier." I started

"What do you mean?" She asked

"You know, you were talking to a guy earlier." I said

"That? How much of it did you hear?" She asked, starting to blush

I sighed then started, "The guy confessing that he likes you."

"Hmm?" She asked, "He never told me that he likes me, in fact, he and his girl are happy now."

"So what did you two talk about?" I asked

"About how we'd get the people we like, like us back." She mumbled

"Um, okay, I guess." I muttered

* * *

**2nd dimension Phineas' POV**

Isabella and I walked silently at the Maple Drive, Isabella leading a few meters away. I cleared my throat to remove the awkward silence. I looked up and saw that the stars were slowly appearing. I never saw them before like this. I only saw stars in pictures. I smiled.

"So," Isabella said

I looked at her.

"Why did you go here?" She asked

I couldn't answer the question straightly.

"Um, I came for advice." I replied

"Advice? Can't you see that my counterpart is my exact opposite?" She asked

"I, uh, thought that she would know what to do to impress you." I replied, "So why did you go here?"

"Thought of the same thing. I knew that you were going to get advice, so I came after you." She said

"So, um, what you said back there, was it true?" I asked

She didn't answer but she looked at me.

"Do you think that it's true?" She asked

I nodded slowly but then it soon turned into shaking my head no.

She giggled then asked, "Did you really mean it?"

I looked at her with a confused frown.

"You went to another dimension Phineas, it could cost your life being gone there. The portal could've closed while you're still here. You did it just to get advice." She chuckled, "I think you're the one who's oblivious."

"I am not." I said in a playful manner

"Sure you are." She said then entwined her hand in mine.

* * *

**Isabella's POV**

I smiled at his obliviousness and recalled what my counterpart said.

"Phineas, don't worry about it, if I ever like a guy, I'll let you know." I said

He sighed then scratched the back of ear.

"What's wrong Phineas?" I asked

"Isabella, do you think it's okay for best friends to fall in love with each other?" He asked

"Well, based from my experience, it is okay." I replied then smiled, hoping he would get the hint

"Who's your best friend?" He asked

"You are of course." I replied

"So you like me too huh?" He asked

I nodded.

"Wait, TOO?" I asked

"Yes," He replied

"So the feeling's mutual." I said

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

**Hope it's okay, and not a bit too rushed. Wow, I just noticed something, it's my first time using the second dimension characters! R & R**


End file.
